


Halloween fluff

by australopithecushomo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australopithecushomo/pseuds/australopithecushomo
Summary: Laura just wants to get home and relax after a hard day at work. When she comes home Carmilla is nowhere to be found and things seem strange. What's happening?------Or, the one where Carmilla and the scoobies plan a suprise Halloween movie night for Laura but decide to play a spooky prank on her first.





	Halloween fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Carmilla movie. Carmilla and Laura are still together and have moved from their apartment to a house. Carmilla is still a vampire again after the events that occured in the movie. 
> 
> This is stupid, poorly written fluff. I just wanted to write something Halloween themed. I'm not a fan of it but I finished it, so I hope y'all enjoy it. Please let me know if I missed any of my spelling errors or something.

Laura sighed as she pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. Work had been exhausting and all she wanted to do was order a pizza, drink some cocoa, and go to bed.

  
Unlocking the front door to the home she and Carmilla had moved into a few months ago she wasn't surprised to find the lights out. Carmilla had always enjoyed spending time in relative darkness (unless of course she needed a reading light).

  
Laura usually came home to find Carmilla curled up in her favorite chair, reading by the light of a small lamp. Tonight was different, however. As Laura walked through their living room she was surprised to find it dark and vacant.

  
Sure that she'd encounter her girlfriend eventually, should she walk through the house, she kicked off her shoes by the door, deposited her keys on the coffee table, and walked past the kitchen to the staircase. She climbed the stairs, intending on dropping off her computer bag in her office before checking their bedroom to see if Carmilla was napping, however she paused at the top of the stairs when she noticed the flickering of light from the tv in their bedroom.

  
Intending to investigate, Laura set her bag on the landing at the top of the stairs and creeped closer to their bedroom. As she stood outside the door, which was cracked halfway open, she could hear no sound from the tv. She quietly pushed the door open (so as to not awake her girlfriend, should she be asleep) and surveyed the room.

  
The tv wasn't playing anything, it was simply flashing that black and white static that old tvs used to show when the tv antenna wasn't set up properly. ‘how does that even happen on a modern tv?’ she thought to herself. On Camilla's side of the bed a shape was visible under the blankets. She crept over to climb in and wake her lover, but as she neared the bed she stepped in something wet on the floor. ‘what did I just step in?’.

  
She assumed that she probably just stepped in a pool of blood which her girlfriend spilled on the floor. Annoyed at that possibility, she strode over to the lightswitch on the wall and flipped on the lights.

  
She expected to see a red stain on the floor and hear a sleepy growl of protest from the lump under the covers however what she was confronted with was a puddle of strange yellow goo and a continuously silent room. ‘ok this is strange, time to wake up carm' she rushed over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of what she expected to be Carmilla.

  
Removing the blanket revealed nothing but a few pillows. ‘what the?’

  
It was then that Laura heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, far heavier than the cat-like steps of her girlfriend. These steps sounded like the belonged to someone bigger than Danny or Kirsch!

  
‘Fuck, why'd I leave my bearspray and impact tool in my computer bag by the stairs’ she thought. She went to search the room for something to use as a weapon. The door slammed shut, startling her back towards the closet. Just as she went to open the closet to hunt for an improvised weapon, the closet door popped open to reveal someone wearing a prideflag like a “bedsheet ghost" costume. ‘what the actual fuck?’ Startled, Laura screamed. It was then that she was overcome by a wave of confusion and annoyance.

  
Laura was about to speak and demand an explanation when the gay ghost laughed and said “happy halloween frosh!”

  
‘wait what?’

  
The door to the bedroom burst open to reveal Carmilla followed by Perry, Danny, Kirsch, and Mel. “Happy Halloween cupcake,” Carmilla smirked mischievously.

  
The prideflag ghost walked across the room to stand beside Laura's friends and dropped the flag to their shoulders, revealing Lafontaine.

  
“What the actual fuck you guys?!” she was piecing things together, realizing the prank she was just victim to.

  
“We thought we'd do a spooky movie night!” Kirsch smiled widely, holding a bowl of popcorn and a 12 pack of beer, “Perry made cookies!” he used his elbow to gesture towards the platter of sugar cookies in Perry's hands. She had frosted them to look like skulls and Jack o’ lanterns.

  
Still annoyed, and even more confused, Laura looked to Carmilla for an explanation, “Science nerd thought it'd be funny to give you a bit of a fright so we played along. I told them it was a bad idea. I'm glad you didn't go Krav Maga on someone's ass,” she chuckled.

  
“You guys are the worst,” Laura grumbled.

  
“We have cocoa, cookies, and your favorite Halloween movies,” Carmilla offered.

  
“Ugh,” Laura groaned, “you're also the best.” She sighed and followed her friends downstairs to the livingroom to start the impromptu movie marathon. Curling up beside her girlfriend Laura sighed, “I hope you know I'm gonna get you back for this.”

  
“Looking forward to seeing what scheme you cook up Creampuff,” Carmilla kissed her forehead and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

  
Laura snuggled deeper into the embrace and sipped contentedly from her T.A.R.D.I.S mug as the opening credits of the first movie moved across the screen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
